The Gibson D. Lewis Health Science Library of the University of North Texas Health Science Center (UNTHSC) proposes to serve as the Regional Medical Library for the National Network of Libraries of Medicine?s (NN/LM) South Central Region. The Regional Medical Library (RML) of the South Central Region (SCR) will serve health providers, public health professionals, researchers, community-based organizations, libraries and the general public within the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas. Outreach programs, educational sessions, and funding opportunities will be made available throughout the region. The primary goal of the RML will be to offer programing, services, and resources that increase access to authoritative health information and help to create solutions for healthier communities across the South Central Region. Successful administration of a Regional Medical Library requires a strong organizational structure, collaborative relationships with regional stakeholders and a commitment to organizational effectiveness. The SCR RML will build and support the infrastructure needed to successfully represent NN/LM through the use of effective planning and evaluation, multi-tiered communication and fiscal accountability. Evaluation plans and procedures will be developed and a continuous process improvement program driven by regional stakeholder input will be implemented. Additionally, the RML will seek to increase network membership to ensure outreach and educational services are widely distributed throughout the region. The RML will also develop a robust disaster management program to ensure resources are available without interruption throughout the five-state region during any emergency.